Deaf, Blind, Mute, Not all There, and Perfect all together
by storm rider at night 18
Summary: Imagine that instead of just giving birth to Percy, Sally Jackson has five children of the Sea. Theodosia, Achilles, Orion, Odessa, and of course Perseus. Each child except for Percy has a physical defect that gives them a hard time in both the demigod world and the world outside of it. How does this change the fate of the world as we know it?
1. preview

Imagine that instead of just giving birth to Percy, Sally Jackson has five children of the Sea. Theodosia, Achilles, Orion, Odessa, and of course Perseus. Each child except for Percy has a physical defect that gives them a hard time in both the demigod world and the world outside of it. How does this change the fate of the world as we know it?

Sally wept over her children for one last time, it was for the best she knew this. They couldn't stay with her it wasn't safe. Their sents were too strong, and monsters easily picked them up even though they were only a few months old. There was also no possible way that she could ever separate them from each other. They were all each other had, and it would be cruel to do so for the sake of them living without knowing why a piece of them was missing.

She met Chiron on Half-blood hill where she was told that some nymphs would take good care of them until they could walk and be around other campers. But still, her heart broke because she knew that she would miss everything, from first steps to potty training and cute little arguments that they would have with each other. She had given each of them a name so that they were apart of this world, their own world where myths came to life. "We may never meet again, and I have nothing left to give but this chance that you may live for however long that might be. I need you to take care of each other. Goodbye Thea, Ori, Oddie, Kili, Percy." She whispered softly to them and kissed all five of their heads. Slowly backing up before turning around and walking down the hill, large tears welled up in her eyes.

"A mother's love knows no bounds. To keep all of her children safe and together she would give up raising them herself, ensuring their happiness before her own." Chiron commented to Mr. D when he appeared. "Yes, it would appear so. Now isn't this wonderful we have five new whinny brats to take care of." Mr. D's sarcasm was not lost on the old centaur. "Yes my lord. Now you can gain all the experience that you missed out on with your own children by helping to take care of these ones."

Mr. D's face looked startled as he was handed one of the children which he held awkwardly. "Chiron are you insane I have no idea how to take care of this... this thing. Take it back before I drop it or turn it into a dolphin!" The God panicked. "I believe that the one you're holding is named Odessa, best to use her name so that she knows what she is called my lord." The Nymphs giggled behind Chiron as they all began walking back to the big house. The god slowly followed. Each step painstakingly slow as if he was walking through one of Ares minefields still holding his cargo at arm's length.

The baby gurgled at him happily raching out for him. "Oh no, not a chance you mongrel." He summoned vines which wove into a cradle and set her in that as he quickened his pace to join the others little Odessa squealing the whole way. "Something is off with you, child, very strange indeed. I can't tell if I like that about you or should feel disturbed." He muttered under his breath. Once settled in the big house on one of the softer rugs the five babes slept peacefully as the god begrudgingly set about fixing one of the guest bedrooms into a nursery so that the children could be kept close and well taken care of.

"Tell me their names again." Mr. D demanded the Nymph who was currently watching the children as he made the room safer for infants. "Well my lord, This boy here with the brown hair is named Orion he is blind as far as we can tell." Snorting at the irony, Mr. D eyed the small child that she was pointing at. He supposed that Artemis may or may not have cursed him with blindness for having the same name as one of her old lovers... or maybe it was Apollo, he never did like the hunter. "Next to him is the raven hair boy named Achilles he has blue eyes and seems to be the quietest out of all the children. As well as the most observant." Switching his gaze onto the other child, he noticed that while the other children murmured or babbled in their sleep, he appeared to be making no noise whatsoever. Interesting...his thoughts were cut off by her continuing. "Theodosia is the little girl with brown hair. She has Sea Green eyes and appears to have trouble hearing things, we are planning on having a child of Apollo check up on all of them tomorrow so we'll be sure to mention this." This child merely tossed around in her sleep allowing an endless supply of druel to escape her mouth and land on the rug as she did so. Not really worth his interest. Of that, he was assured. "The last little boy is called Perseus, as you can see he also has black hair when he opens his eyes they are an even more dazzling shade of Sea Green than his sisters are. So far; there is not a single abnormality to be found with this child but only time will tell." The moment he laid eyes on this brat he knew that he would be trouble more so than any of his siblings would be. Hopefully, he would not be squeezed to death by vines or turned into a shrub or dolphin when he's older. "And last but not least the little mischief maker that is gripping tightly to your pant leg is-" "Odessa I'm aware." Mr. D cut off as he gazed down at the girl whose hand was clenched tightly into a fist as she was unwilling to let go of him in her sleep. Dark Raven hair with deep blue eyes that reminded him of the depths of the sea when he would bring sailors madness and cabin fever in their new submarines and such. It was clear, there was something wrong with this child... something not entirely whole. Only time would tell how much trouble these five would bring as they grew older. Mr. D prayed for what seemed like the first time in a long time that the fates would show mercy upon him for dealing with these infants.


	2. Chapter 1

_Sorry for the wait holiday's are crazy, aren't they? First off I would like to thank you all for reading my work, it means a lot to me. I would also like to thank those of you who wrote me reviews of encouragement to continue this story. Expectnamechange and demigod parker, I hope to receive more reviews in the future. As a quick reminder, I would like to state that I do not own any characters of any Percy Jackson related books, the only characters that I own are my OC's that I portray as Percy's siblings. Also seeing as Percy is no longer the only demigod child of Poseidon there may be changes in his personality and attitude, but don't worry he will still carry his fatal flaw of loyalty. One last thing before we continue with this story, I'm trying to think of pairs to go with my OC's for future chapters I would appreciate your opinion I have no preference for whether they are heterosexual sexual or homosexual couples after all we are talking about Greek mythology which contains both. I would like it though if you recommend characters who either don't already have a partner or need a new partner because they have lost theirs throughout the series. We'll start one at a time with each OC so Percy is out seeing as I will place him with Annabeth. We'll begin with Orion let me know what you think, god, goddess, mortal, demigod it matters not as long as they make each other happy right?_

 _Anyway so in the prolog that I first posted Sally had given up her children who were only a few months old. Now all five of them reside at camp half-blood how on earth is this going to change the outcome of the world as we know it? Will it be Percy who saves or destroy Olympus?_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _*Time Skip two years*_

 _Screaming could be heard from the big house as most campers watched how Mr. D sprinted after four small children with one already tucked under his arm. "Get back here now you snot-nosed brats! Its time for your nap and you're all going to take one!" He called out as he chased them. Laughter and squeals could be heard throughout the camp as he seemed to be gaining on them. The usual form that he would wear around camp just didn't cut it for chasing after these rugrats, so he now looked like a Young man in his mid-twenties and held an athletic built although he still had the same fashion sense as before with his tiger stripped Hawaiian shirts and shorts. His eyes weren't bloodshot, but his purple iris's held mirth in them as he chased the little ones around after all he didn't have to, no he could have had them all caught in vines by now if that were the case. Let them run out of energy first by running themselves ragged._

 _He was stopping for the moment to readjust Theodosia who slept comfortably in his arms without being disturbed by any noise. He supposed being Deaf had its benefits though it was near impossible to get the girls attention when she was distracted. He reached out and grasped Achilles who squirmed wordlessly in his grip. He turned the boy so that they were face to face and he said to him. "Your sister is out like a light. Why can't you behave and do the same?" The child scowled without a response, and the god of wine sighed in frustration. What on earth made him think he could get a vocal response from a mute child he would never know. Placing the boy down he watched as the child clung to his right leg. Lifting his leg, he gave the child a scowl in return. Achilles beamed and snuggled closer to the limb he stuck to._

 _Groaning the god of madness set his leg down and continued onward to gather the rest of the wayward siblings, Orion happened to be sitting on the porch steps with his small walking stick laying next to him humming contently. Upon hearing their approach, the child smiled brightly "Deee" He squealed reaching out happily towards him, and the god scoffed and offered the boy his left leg, and in a flash, the boy latched onto him like the other two._

 _He grumbled for a moment but waited for his new passenger to become comfortable before continuing onward to find where ever the remaining Jackson siblings were. Percy, as it turned out, was in the strawberry fields beaming as a couple of garden snakes were creeping up his arms. Lifting his arms to show his siblings and holding a smile of pure innocence. "Can I keep them, Dee? Can I? I like them." Bursting out into laughter the god shook his head and cheerfully said. "I don't think they would like being indoors all the time brat." Ruffling his messy hair. Percy pouted but nodded before crawling up onto his back the snakes slithering off and into some nearby bushes._

 _"Four down one more to go, now if I was your sister where would I be?" Dionysus mused to himself before muttering. "of course." With a sigh, he shifted Percy from his back to his open arm and made his way into the big house. Climbing the stairs, he made it into his room he found the missing miscreant on his bed hugging a pillow in her sleep. Scoffing he grumbled and told them. "This has to stop you have your room and beds for a reason. soon I'm just going to toss you into Hermes cabin with all the other unclaimed brats you know." He flopped down next to the girl on the bed her small body rising from the momentum, and he used vines to readjust himself and the children so that they would all be comfortable and not fall off the bed. Maybe he was getting too soft. Odessa sighed happily and snuggled from her new place on his chest. Yes definitely too soft._


	3. Chapter 2

_I hope everyone's holidays were you so much for all of your inputs and complements I will try to make the chapter longer as the story continues to more familiar territory. Please remember that this story will not follow the entire story line of any of the Percy Jackson series due to the fact that is no longer just Percy. Also keep in mind that Percy may seem different to you because this is an alternate universe where he doesn't carry the entire burden of the prophecy. I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Characters I only own my OC's. If you would like this story posted on other sites please do not post them yourselves without my permission or asking me if i have an account to post this story on said site._

 _ONE MORE THING- i'm actually doing some self research on how i can work on describing things into perspectives of a Deaf or Blind person i have a friend who works in the Deaf community as a translator, and i myself have three years of sign language under my belt but as of tomorrow for about ten hours each day at random times i will be wearing noise cancelling headphones that i have found to actually block out all noise in order to step into my characters shoes. I'm not sure yet on how i will do my research for the blind but i think it will be an extremely difficult task. In no way do i mean to offend anyone who may be or may know of someone who is Blind, Deaf or both but i'm trying to make others aware that those people are in no way disabled as long as someone takes the time, effort, and consideration to feel their perspective on life._

~Orion

-Achilles

+Theadosia

^Percy

=Odessa

 **Chapter 2**

 ***time skip again***

 _At five years old the Jackson Siblings seemed to have the entire camp in the palm of their hands. They now stayed in Hermes Cabin waiting for some kind of sign from their godly parent in order to know who he was. Not that it truly weighed on their consciousness, after all they had better things to do than worry about something that may or may not happen. One could say that the children had a close bond more so than they had seen with any other siblings at the camp but it could have been so because they knew, they knew that they were all that they had left in what the world had to offer._

 _It was a little difficult for them all to be trained in combat, it had been a while since there had been a child in need of well... special training. Methods used in normal training could not be used in this case and old methods of such training were... crude and unusable due to the fact that it may be seen as tormenting the small demigods. Chiron went out and studied methods for training those in special needs programs, seeing how he could apply it to the training done at camp half-blood. Orion and Theadosia's training would be the most difficult to accommodate but Chiron was certain it could be done. After all the siblings had learned fluent sign language in order to communicate with each other easily as well as finding a way to transfer old Latin into their signing for lessons._

 _When he had returned he found that Dionysus was trying and failing to beat little Odessa at cards. On the table lay various items for betting and the two had gathered a crowd due to their occasional bickering. Odessa smiled as she slammed a small plastic bracelet on the table and eyed the god across from her. The Camp director scowled for a moment before looking at his cards and then the pile of trinkets. "Alright I call." He tossed a couple of sand dollars into the pile and both showed their cards. "Gah... How do you do that! Every time! I swear if your mother hadn't brought you brats here yourself i would say your the daughter of Nike." He Groaned as she giggled and snatched her winnings. =Victory is mine!= She teased and shoved a peace sign in his face as she said it._

 _"Honestly sir when will you learn?" Chiron questioned as he watched the girl count her winnings. "When we've tried every game known to man and god at least fifty times each and she still wins without cheating i'll admit defeat." Was the answer he received. =Look! Look! Chiron I won money this time!= showing him the sand dollars she had just won smiling brightly. Chiron shifted as he eyed her pile. "My that's quite the collection Miss Oddie but where would you spend sand dollars?" She looked at him as if he was a moron. =water people love sand dollars, everyone knows that. Gets rid of all the trash in the water and gives nice new clean water. Plus how else would you buy something underwater= Mr. D. was desperately holding back his laughter as he watched the five year old girl out wit the ancient centaur._ _After shoving the rest of her winnings into a small basket she had besides her she ran off to show one of her siblings her winnings._

 ** _=Odessa pov=_**

 _Percy would probably be the closest he was most likely swimming at the lake. Sprinting fast down the path that she knew by heart she waved at the campers playing volleyball and slipped past the amphitheater. There on the dock her brother stood leaning over to speak with a nymph who was weaving a basket. Seeing this as a rare chance, she went full speed in his direction. Percy caught her in his line of sight but by then it was to late she had slammed into him and both of them soared off the dock landing into the water with a large splash._

 _Underwater she watched as her brother rolled his eyes indicating that he was not impressed or surprised at what she had done. Giving him a knowing smile they both swam upward towards the surface. After catching their breath Percy reached out a tugged on a strand of her hair playfully. ^What was that for?^ He asked amusingly, =I missed you= her natural reply. ^You were only gone for half an hour^ He snorted and she wrapped her arms around him. =Buuuutttt that was so long without any of you around.= She whined. After pulling apart they both scrambled onto the dock. Percy being the good brother that he was started combing through her wet hair with his fingers to get the tangles out._

 _They sat there like that for a few minutes enjoying each others presence before Percy removed his hands and stood up his drenched clothes squeaking slightly as he shifted. Glancing around and making sure that none of the nymphs or any campers were watching he flicked his hand and the water from both of their clothes was flung back into the lake. Hair still on the wet side but Oddie didn't mind she liked the water in made her feel more alive. Her brother offered a hand to her and beamed. ^I think it's about time we go bug one of our other siblings don't you?^ Letting out a giggle of agreement she allowed him to help her up as they made their way over to the rock climbing wall._

 ** _^Percy pov^_**

 _Holding hands with his sister Percy allowed her to tug him along to the rock wall to see one of their brothers. Percy loved all of his siblings never once did he wish to be an only child. Achilles was climbing up the rock wall with ease avoiding lava and not faltering once when one of his hand grips suddenly disappeared. It didn't matter if his brother couldn't speak, there were so many other things that he was great at. = **KILI!** = Oddie shouted his nickname cheerfully after he had reached the top. In an instant the boy swung himself from his harness down to the earth. After undoing the straps he opened his arms to their sister. Odessa released Percy and flew into Kili's arms. Kili was the tallest out of all of us by a good two inches but he never bragged about it. Gently pushing their sister away at arms length he began signing to them. -Did you have fun?- Oddie responded to the question first both speaking and signing her answer. =Yes but i missed everyone so i went and got Percy first.= _

_Patiently_ _they both waited until Kili's attention was now his and he signed. ^She tackled me into the Lake.^ Their brother snorted as Oddie shot back =You were wide open. Maybe if your gaurd wasn't down you wouldn't have ended up in the lake.= She huffed as both boys laughed. Ruffling both of his siblings hair Achilles then signed. -Let's go get the other two then you guys can fight about it all you want.- Linking arms on Oddies left side Percy did the same for her right effectivly protecting their sister from both sides._

 _ **-Achilles pov-**_

 _Being with his siblings was probably the easiest thing in the world to him. There were no looks of pity or any frustrated glares when he couldn't right responses fast enough if one of his siblings wasn't in the area. They didn't bully him about not being able to or call him broken. Probably because in their eyes he wasn't broken. He liked that feeling the most. With his family he was safe. They made their way past the cabins and to the forge where Their other sister liked to be. It was where she first realized sound existed and she loved being around it very much._

 _Opening the door they saw Thea lying on a table watching Ryan the Head of Hephaestus cabin work slamming his hammer on a piece of metal and an anvil. Eyeing the sparks as they fly off the metal. Ryan was huge and bulky the perfect kind of guy to work in a forge he wasn't much of a talker but that didn't bug their sister for obvious reasons. The Seventeen year old glanced up at them and smiled a nod of his head and then went back to work, Thea noticing her big friend had stopped turned her head and beamed at her siblings._

 _Kili released oddie and made his way over to what was known as Thea's spot in the forge. For a moment the two signed to each other. -On our way to get Ori wanna come?- +Sure hold on for a second he's going to do my favorite part.+_ _Both watched as Ryan put the hammer down and carefully picked up the piece of metal with a pair of tongs. Dropping it into a bucket of water all the Jackson siblings shuddered as steam poured out of it and Thea sighed contently. Sliding off the table she waved goodbye to her massive friend and went out with her brothers and sister into the fresh air._

 _Rushing off towards the stables they soon found Ori brushing one of the Pegasus down and gently helping to pick out loose feathers from its wings. Oddie carefully tapped his shoulder and he smiled softly. ~Oddie none of you are quite i heard you before you even stepped through the door~ Our sweet sister scoffed at him before plucking out feathers that lay in his own hair. ~Hey give those back~ Percy laughed and lead the pegasus into it's stall while the two of them bickered playfully. =I'm just getting them out of your hair Ori keep this up and birds will think that your hair is an actual nest.= Placing them into his waiting palm. ~Your one to talk remember when the nymph's helped you braid your hair with Seaweed, your still getting called Seaweed brain~ Thea stepped in front and gently grabbed Ori's free palm to sign letters that was how they communicated. + F_O_O_D+ ~fine, we'll argue later~ Lacing his fingers into Thea's and Oddie grabbed mine, both me and Thea reached out to Percy as he came back. He easily slid into the middle and we set off._


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your comments I enjoy reading them almost as much as i enjoy piecing together this story. Reminder I own nothing involving the characters of any Percy Jackson Related series.

 **Chapter three**

 ** _*Seven years old*_**

 ** _~Orion~_**

 _The cool night air was still and peaceful with only about an hour left before it was lights out. His siblings and him were enjoying the summer night when he felt something change. Thea must have felt it to because her body snapped up and turned in the direction of the hill. Percy and Oddie were reaching for their weapons and her heard the sound of Kili's shifting feet. It felt like a storm. ^It's not suppose to rain tonight...^ Percy muttered softly. He felt Oddie signing in his hand and knew that Achilles was telling the others the plan. -= Orion, Theadosia out front Odessa in the middle Perseus with me in the back will come around the side if needed.-= Nodding my head i stretched my limbs for a moment before we took off. We trained for this everyday there was no room for mistakes, when our brother was like this he knew what he was doing. Percy was in the back with him do to his tendency to rush in head first Odessa was the fastest and could alternate between front and back if need be Thea would cover me while i did my part and Achilles would make sure that all of us came home. It was a matter of trust and there wasn't a doubt that we trusted each other._

 _Thea and i crouched down on the crest of the hill while she felt the vibrations in the earth. I felt her sign the numbers to me and softly i told the others. ~+ Three humans, one satyr, six cyclopes and at least a dozen hell hounds fifteen at most.~+ The atmosphere around Odessa and Perseus seemed to vibrate with anticipation waiting for their orders. Achilles touched both mine and Theadosia's shoulders it was the signal to cover them. I have no idea what he signed to the others but it didn't matter we had our assignments and had faith that we would win. Hopefully the people we were going to help wouldn't get in our way. Being sloppy was not tolerable._

 _ **+Theadosia+**_

 _Orion and i stood at the top of the hill and watch our other siblings slide smoothly down to the base waiting for mine and Orion's signal. My eyes soon locked onto our targets as they were being chased by our soon to be prey. I Squeezed Orions hand twice when they were within shooting range and ducked down to press my hands against the earth. My Brother Summoned water molecules from the air and formed a bow and arrows while i made a war hammer from the earth. One of our targets was summoning lightning at least that would help our siblings fight. I nudged Orion's leg and just like that it started._

 _Orion shot arrows at unpredictable speeds while our siblings dashed out into battle. Achilles sliding into the lead preventing a cyclops from killing the satyr and taking down two hell hounds as well. Perseus covered for the humans as they helped the satyr up and started leading them up the hill. I saw one of the demigods still out there and hissed. But Odessa had it covered she froze the enemies surrounding them's bloodstream so that they couldn't move. I sighed in relief before i lifted the hammer to mu shoulder and started spinning in place. On the forth spin i released it into the air sending it crashing into two cyclops's as they tried to attack Achilles. Once Orion and him had dispatched of the last of the monsters Achilles swiftly walked back up the hill behind Odessa who was dragging a teenage girl behind her. I tapped Orion's neck indicating it was over. Allowing his weapon to disappear in thin air Percy gazed at us as the three demigods huddled together eyeing us wearily._

 ** _^Perseus^_**

 _Yeah to say the least these new campers were not happy ones even though Grover was happy to see us, There were three of them altogether the boy looked the oldest though not by much blond hair, blue eyes nothing really that screamed his godly parentage. The oldest girl was deferentially into the rock and roll_ look black hair, electric blue eyes and a band t-shirt to match all of her leather bracelets on her arms. I wasn't sure but something felt off about her like i should keep my distance. Probably due to the lightning earlier, no doubt that she's a daughter of Zeus with that up her sleeve. The youngest was also a girl but she had blond hair and grey eyes almost silver in the moonlight, daughter of Athena no question there. It's pretty boring how they all share the same coloring blond hair grey eyes why can't Athena have a red head thrown into the mix or something? Oh well, that's her choice i mean it's unoriginal thinking but whatever.

"Who are you?!" Snapped the wanna-be rocker, =Shouldn't we be asking that i mean you basically came running up our drive way.= Ah Odessa was being sassy tonight probably because she is upset that they almost ruined the plan. "Hey, calm down this is no way to thank them for their help. Without them who knows what would have happened tonight." The boy moved in between the two girls, poor guy one wrong move and he'll be thrashed. "Hi my name is Luke, thank you for helping us back there. This is Annabeth,-" He gestured to the blond girl before continuing. "And that's Thalia, sorry about the suspicion but it's just been the three of us for a while..." He offered his hand but Odessa was not having it today.

=I am called Odessa and you will follow me to the big house to speak with the boss my siblings will be heading to our cabin.= And there's our que to leave. Orion nodded and both him and Achilles took Theadosia's hands and set off. ^Odessa-^ I stop myself as i gaze into her dark blue eyes. She huffed and waved her hand. I smiled and looped my arm with hers. =Now walk quickly, it's almost curfew and i'm sure others have heard of the ruckus by now.= I suppress a snicker as my beloved sister acted snootily at our new arrivals. "Umm how old are you exactly?" Odessa and i share an amused look before I turn to face Luke and reply ^Oh tomorrow will be our what Seven hundredth birthday sister?^ The trio stiffened as Odessa responded smoothly. =No you lost count after seven hundred brother dear we are much older than that. Remember we are two thousand five hundred and fifty-six as of tomorrow.= ^Oh ya, but who can keep track with all those years going by, I doubt that most immortals care any more after two hundred.^

"Are you really that old?" Questioned Annabeth. We stopped on the steps of the big house and i smiled at her. ^Miss Annabeth, I have seen the rising and the fall of empires, I have witnessed countless battles of which i have participated in on the winning and loosing sides. I have spoken to kings and peasants alike and have completed many quests and errands for the gods along the way.^ I wasn't going to tell her that these were random lines from movies i had seen. This was just to funny to watch her face light up in prospect of my words. Odessa walked inside to explain the situation while i distracted her and her companions. ^Did you know that the queen of the Amazons a group of warrior women resides in Seattle? What with the gods moving to America it certainly seems wise for them to relocate as well.^ "You've met them?" ^Once...though don't ask me who the current queen is because i'm sure the ruling has switched by now.^ I shuddered remembering the Orange jumpsuits and collars. ^Not very...suitable for men though seeing as they are used as slaves.^ =Perseus= My sister called.

"You're the **Perseus**!" Annabeth squeaked. ^No, i will never be like him.^ Was my reply as i opened the door to the big house. ^Down the hall and on your right. I have to check on my other siblings now if you'll excuse me.^ I quickly rushed back to the cabin shaking my head lightly at the thought. Did i feel bad about telling her that stuff? No... most of it was true aside from the age i had seen battle, i had fought in it, I witnessed the failing of an empire as well, so i didn't lie I just didn't tell her that it had all happened in the span of a week instead of years. That was a really crazy quest.

 **=Odessa=**

I sat on the arm of Mr. D's chair in the parlor as i watched the newbies come in. I didn't say a word throughout the entire conversation or rather argument that the three demigods had with the two immortals in the room. =Dee, you are going to have the new cabin set up tomorrow aren't you?= I softly ask the god of madness spun towards me his face still purple from yelling so much. My gaze did not waver though. "Yes, yes the new cabin for the unclaimed will start it's construction tomorrow...Olive" His face was better now but i still would not tolerate such insult. He wasn't startled by my slap but the three demigods were. =You know my name, don't start pretending that you've forgotten it now. I swear to you aside from your children I will be the one name that will never fade from your mind. You will remember me Dionysus!=

He reached out and touched my cheek wiping away...tears? I hadn't realized that i was crying. Gently he lifted my head and our eyes were locked purple meeting blue. "Truly your eyes are the scariest feature about you." He murmured, this was his way of showing me that he would remember more than just my name when i passed. That made me so happy. Don't get the wrong idea, we weren't in love i was seven at the time for Zeus's sake. No i knew that despite what he said he would always see me as his daughter and in a way i wanted so badly for him to be my father. "Show them to their cabins now brat." I scoff at his term of endearment and waved for them to follow me. They stared at me in shock before following me out the door.

"He didn't smite you or turn you into something. Why?" Thalia asked as we made our way down to the cabins. =Because he didn't want to. He has his reasons.= I stop in front of cabin eleven and knock on the door. =Max, I got a new brother for you.= Max opened the door his red hair messy and his weasel like nose twitched as he gazed at Luke. "Hey were a little full in here but you can bunk with me until we can get you your own spot." =Construction starts tomorrow Max= Max grinned and lead Luke inside. Moving on i lead them to cabin six where this time i kicked the door open = **Rita! Wake up you've got a new sister!** = I screamed loudly. The Athena kids groaned as one stumbled out of bed and pointed out an empty one her blond hair looking like a haystack. "Just put her in that bunk Seaweed brain." I grabbed a random book from the floor and flung it at her. =Come on egg head even max was more welcoming then you to his newbie show some manners= I scold as she flops back into bed. =Well you heard her, that's your bunk. Don't worry their not always like this, they've just been stressed out over a big project this week.= ruffling Annabeth's hair I lead Thalia to cabin one. =Its dusty, nobody's lived here for a while. But on the bright side that means you don't have any siblings to bug you. I'll come back in the morning with a schedule for you and you can ask all the questions you want over breakfast, but if you get too lonely in here there's always room in cabin three= I pointed it out to her before walking towards it and going to my own bed. Finally some sleep.


	5. Notice

_Hello readers thank you for the comments. I feel as though some of you may be confused with how i have done things. A guest on our sight asked me a question about the understanding of sign language. Now while i did give indicators of who was speaking i have always shown you when they would be signing as well. it's because i have many oc's that i use symbols to tell who's talking especially when they cut each other off. So Percy and Odessa are not signing when they are speaking and if they were with their siblings one would always be signing to Theadosia alone because she is the only one who cannot hear. This does not mean they will not have secret conversations to themselves but as of right now Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia are unaware of the Jackson siblings having such communication with each other. Please let me know if you want me to stop using the symbols unless they are signing because i really don't mind going back and making things easier for my readers._

 _xxx Storm Rider at night 18_


	6. Chapter 4

And now we have all of our main characters in place but we're not exactly at the lightning thief part just yet so bare with me for a little longer as we go deeper into our story. Also sorry about the long wait, ran out of ideas for a bit and decided to reread every single book related to Percy Jackson for some inspiration plus a dozen or so of rough drafts that didn't make the cut.

 **Chapter four**

The sun shone brightly through the windows of cabin three Ori leaning towards the warmth it offered him while Thea grumbled and shoved a pillow over her head. Oddie was already up and copying their own schedule for Thalia that way she had some idea of what to do for the day. Percy was mumbling is his sleep drool covering his pillow as he was speaking to whoever was in his dreams. ^No chicken lady I don't want to eat the feathers.^ Kili snorted as he was strapping on his armor. Odessa stood and quietly walked past their sleeping siblings and towards the door. =I'm off to speak with our newest cousin. Hopefully, I won't get electrocuted.= She whispered and although her brother's eyes narrowed at her choice of words he just nodded and signed to her. -Stay safe.- She beamed and leaped out the doorway and rushed to cabin one. Opening the door she saw Thalia leaning against one of the pillars dust covering the entire room and there was a statue that loomed over everything in the room and almost hit the ceiling. But not a bed to be found.

=What the heck! I know this cabin hasn't been used in a while but come on there should at least be one bed here. And hello, can you say Creepy? Because having a giant statue of my dad always watching me... yeah no. We are so gonna remodel this place after we fix the new cabin up because that thing is not staying here a girl needs her privacy!= Odessa rambled glaring right back at the marble Zeus as if daring him to smite her then and now. =I mean of all things, D could have told me that this was here I would have insisted that you spend the night with us!= Thalia snorted. "Yeah I guess the old man just expects his kids to sleep on thin air...why are you staring at me like that?"

=That was a pun... OMG, you're punny!? Percy is gonna love you!= Thalia watched as the small girl bounced up and down repeatedly. "Ummm...yeah. Soo... your not really over Two thousand years old right?" Quickly changing the subject. Oddie stopped bouncing and tilted her head. =I never said years... although the number is correct I never said years. That's how many days old we'll be. Today is another unbirthday just like tomorrow or yesterday was.= "A what?" =Like Alice and wonderland silly a day that's not your birthday but you should still celebrate because you're another day older. And I think to us demigods that matters all the more.= Her eyes sparkled as she explained.

Thalia blinked and stared at her for a moment. "Well, I guess when you put it like that it makes a lot of sense." =Glad you see things my way. Now here you go your activity sheet. Seeing as you're a cabin of one you'll be sticking with me and my siblings most of the time so that you won't be alone. We usually do our activities with another cabin as well since we don't have anyone else but each other. I'll take you to get breakfast and to talk with your friends before we get started with the day.=

Thalia only had a chance to glance over the sheet of paper before Odessa yanked her out the door. She was tugged past all the other cabins and to the dining pavilion where others had just started to make their way over. Leading her straight to the head table where Chiron and Dionysus sat she shoved her into a chair and sat on the table glaring at the god. =Could you not be bothered to tell me last night that cabin number one had no beds?= Raising an eyebrow to challenge the god to make an excuse. =Or how about the fact that there happens to be one creepy giant ass statue of your father there that is watching every move. That's not good for one's sanity nor is it alright for a statue to be placed where one tends to sleep and change clothes that's perverted. Now that statue better be out of that cabin after the cabin for the unclaimed is built or I will destroy it myself.= She hissed the last part to him but from the sound of distant thunder, she knew that the god himself had heard her words.

Glaring at the sky she yelled.= **STUFF IT BUDDY! YOU'RE ALREADY IN TROUBLE WITH BOTH YOUR WIFE AND YOUR BROTHERS AT THE MOMENT DO NOT MAKE ME COME UP THERE!** = Dionysus cupped her jaw in his hand silencing her as their eyes met, swirls of madness trying to overpower one another. "Return to your siblings at your own table, and... I'll see what can be done about it." Her blue eyes glistened as she gazed into his bloodshot purple ones. Without a word she left Thalia on her own at the table and skipped to cabin three's table. Mr. D. stood and raised his glass. "A toast to the camps three newest burdens Annabel daughter of Athena, Logan Son of Hermes, and my new sister Tina daughter of Zeus. Campers all eyed the god as Chiron whispered the correct names into his ear. "Ah- yes, yes Luke, Annabeth, and Thalia whatever welcome to camp and what not." carelessly waving off his mistake.

Chiron stood in front of the table and started with his latest announcements for campers as they ate their breakfast. "-and finally I would like to inform you that the Hunters of Artemis shall be arriving in two days time to rest and enjoy themselves here at camp I would like you all to be welcoming to them." Thalia being at the front of the pavilion could see all the campers reaction to the news and in particular, noticed that one of Odessa's brothers grew tense. The siblings seemed to be comforting him the best that they could, but she understood. She had met the Hunters before and they had not exactly seen eye to eye on well... anything. They were a group of man-haters and didn't care at all what happened to boys. What they preached was not equality, Thalia knew that much, but why did he seem so stressed about it. Had he met them before?

They're other brother who wasn't Percy or the stressed boy eyed her. Thalia glared back at him she wasn't going to be intimidated by a boy who looked no older than Annabeth. Suddenly she remembered last night, how in the dark and pouring rain she had seen him move fast and strike against every monster in his path with a Triton, a heavy and unbalanced tool for fighting monsters at his age yet he didn't struggle. How long exactly had they been training to fight, it's not natural unless they had been a child of Ares then fighting would be in their blood. Or were they on another level that an average demigod couldn't hope to achieve? What a scary thought.

 **^Percy^**

Our cousin Thalia was watching us. Honestly, it was kinda creepy, but I couldn't focus on that right now. Ori was on the verge of a panic attack because of the news we had just heard. Thea had wrapped her arms gently around him trying to remind him of support and comfort while Kili stared down Thalia, as for Odessa, well I think she was about to blow. She never did like the Hunters and their...Methods. I think she was plotting murder again I don't envy them one bit, then out of nowhere Annabeth comes up and slaps me!

^Ouch!^ I rub my poor cheek but don't raise a hand towards her in retaliation. I deserve that for teasing her last night. "You're a child of Poseidon, our parents are enemies." She glared at me darkly. I sighed rolling my eyes and praying to have strength when dealing with well... the ignorance of a child of wisdom. ^And you're point would be what exactly? That we have to hate each other's guts because of what happened thousands of years ago when our parents decided to hate each other? Don't be ridiculous, If you're just going to do that because you think that you have to because it's said that they do then leave me out of it. If you're going to hate someone at least develop your own hatred for them instead of following you're mothers influence.^

Annabeth turned red and looked down... was she embarrassed? Mad maybe? "I...I-" I stopped her by patting her head gently. ^I get it, really I do but that is not the way to get her to notice you for the right reasons.^ Her blond curls bounced as she nodded. ^Welcome to camp Half-Blood Annabeth, let's be friends." I offer her my hand not really knowing what to expect but she grasped my hand and mumbled: "Yeah... I'd like that." ^Good, Now you should get to know your siblings better so that they can teach you all they know. You'll never know what might come in handy when your outside camp.^ Thea snickered as Annabeth returned to her own table. +Awe Percy has a girlfriend.+ Her signing was a little clumsy due to her arms still being around Ori. Kili caught the words out of the corners of his eyes and smirked, I scowled and replied. ^Is not, not gonna happen.^

 **~Orion~**

As my siblings bickered amongst themselves I held an internal battle with my self, fear freezing my body. 'The Hunters are coming, Lady Artemis was coming! Dead, oh totally, totally dead. Never mind the fact that I identify as male but the mere mention of my name will be my doom! Named after a supposed ex-lover or potential rapist depending on which story you believe. There would be no mercy. I will die young. I'm not even technically a male! WAIT! What if she can tell? Would she still kill me? I'm not technically female either. Does that mean I even have a chance for survival? If I'm not technically either-' cut off in mid-thought by the sound of the conch shell blowing indicating that it was time to start our first activity I unwrapped myself from my sisters embrace and stood waiting for the unclaimed children to fall in line so that we could get started. Unfamiliar footsteps echoed in my head as they stomped over in our direction. Must have been our newest cousin. I paid it no mind, I was not in the mood for attitude. I had my own problems to deal with.

"So what's first?" Her gruff voice asked. I smirked and replied, "you mean to say you don't know, well that's a shame. Our first task should be relatively easy for you though so don't worry. We happen to have a stable duty. You know, cleaning the stalls, Shoveling muck, feeding the animals, making sure their coats are clean..." Trailing off as I listed the basics before going for the kill. "And my personal favorite. Riding them." I could feel the water inside of her body tense at the word. "Ride?" She asked unsure of my words. "Well more like fly what with the Pegasi, but yes ride." "Fly" She repeated a termor of fear faintly hidden in her voice. "Yes fly but don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine once in the air." With an offhanded wave, I started towards the stables the others following in my wake.

 **+Theadosia+**

I really couldn't help it, I mean it was so hard not to do. The funniest thing I've seen all week is placed before my eyes and I'm suddenly not supposed to laugh? I don't think so. There she is my Brave new cousin using all of her false bravo to climb onto Ori's Pegasus Nickelback and the face she makes when he just shifts his weight around. Suddenly she's screaming that she's not ready and hates heights. You would laugh too. Nickelback wasn't even getting ready to fly he had just wanted to run around. I would translate the exact words but, Kili didn't give me the whole translation as he helped Percy pull her off. What a shame. But still funny. The daughter of Zeus Lord of the sky afraid of heights. HA!

I think I cracked a rib laughing too much. I looked at my watch a gift my friend Ryan had given me before he left camp to make a life for himself. It was five minutes to ten which meant we had to get ready for wrestling, I groaned I didn't want to get muddy today. Maybe today Kili will want to savor his prey instead of having an instant defeat. We did have it with the Ares cabin today. Heading towards the small section of land we passed by Aphrodite's cabin on their way to the lake for canoe lessons. I noticed my brother was stretching his body and prepping for his match while Percy and Oddie were taking and placing bets. Ori stepped inside the ring first to get it out of the way. There wasn't much to the match itself Ori just kept dodging his opponents and making them step out of the ring after round three Ori back up to much and had stepped out himself on accident having lost his Barings.

I went next eyeing Trevor Flint. An arrogant and prideful son of war, but most of them were. He charged I jumped and landed on his back pushing him effectively to the ground. He got up, forcing me to leap out of the way before he knocked me down I glared strongly at him indicating towards the mud then myself giving him the slit throat motion towards him. He seemed to get the picture as Ori signed to me his words. ~"Forgive me, princess, how dare I try to soil your clothes with mud"~ I scoffed as he lunged both arms outstretched towards me. At the last second, I kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying out of the circle. I scowled at my now muddy bare feet. Sure I didn't like wearing shoes but this was how I could hear. Feeling vibrations of the earth. Ori does the same thing to see half the time! I glared daring any other challenger to come forward. No one did. I gave a single grunt then waved someone else in no more wrestling for me today.

Kili slide into the ring with ease a sly grin was placed onto his face. Even at seven, he was known to be the best fighter in camp, he didn't brag as most would but I knew that fighting hand to hand combat was one of his favorites. Rita Macehead of Ares cabin joined him in the ring, She was only sixteen but her body was covered in scars and muscles which should have made her seem scary, but in all honesty, she was a major nerd when it came to the Marvel comics. Not very scary once you have something in common with someone. Kili was in the zone now it really wouldn't be fair to call him Kili when he's like this. He is his namesake Achilles and he was a god among men.

 **-Achilles-**

No words were shared no silent agreements made as the fight started, we walked around each other waiting to see who would make the first move my feet smoothing out some of the now clumpy mud as I dragged them with caution. Rita dove for my legs but I did a backflip landing a foot away near the circle's edge. I waited for her to pull her face out of the mud before I walk slowly towards her. She had just made it to her knees before I yanked her arms behind her back and slammed my foot down in between her shoulder blades causing her to wind up with another face full of mud. She struggled but I held firmly onto her upper arms as she twisted scrambling either to find footing or to knock me down. Not Happening. Grinding my boot down onto her back I secured my victory. This was getting to be too easy, I needed a stronger opponent. How else was I supposed to get stronger if I never knew what it felt like to lose? Releasing my grip and removing myself from her I sighed. The signal came and it was time to move on to another activity. I scowled, Percy was a terrible shot even with years of practice I was not looking forward to that at all. On the other hand, at least they could get it over with... Oh, boy duck and cover people, duck, and cover.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **~Orion~**

Running that's all Ori remembered from her dream, she was running, but she couldn't remember from what. Today she felt more like a girl than a boy, so that's what she was a girl. As she climbed out of bed, she heard her brother Kili's heavy breathing. He was up and probably doing his morning drill. As her bare feet touched the floor she felt his presence and outline of his body doing push-ups gently Ori walked to his side pausing only for a moment then sat on his back adding extra weight for his training, Kili did not complain he merely shifted his body to adjust their combined weight. They stayed like that in silence for several minutes until Ori whispered. ~You won't let them near me right, Kili? I mean if they try something, because of their so-called pledge.~ Kili stopped and carefully laid down on the floor, reaching out behind them, he had somehow managed to flip them over so that his gaze locked onto her face. Her brother didn't need to speak to convey the meaning in his eyes, and she didn't need to see to know the burning determination that lay behind them. Achilles would destroy the world if something terrible happened to one of them. Tears filled up into her eyes, and she latched onto his neck. ~I know, stupid question. Thank you, brother.~ Pulling away Ori went to her trunk and pulled out a soft feeling sundress, quickly slipping it on and sat on the edge of the saltwater fountain. Hearing one of her other siblings moving up and about, she waited patiently for an indication of who it was. Feeling Percy's steady grip on her shoulder as he gently combed her hair with his other hand, she leaned back and relaxed.

^Are you sure you wanna go outside today, the Hunters are going to arrive.^ ~Yes, I might as well get it over with, no point in delaying anything.~ At first, Ori had never thought herself to be different, she was like both her brothers and her sisters, and they had never found anything wrong with it, but that was before a child of Athena had run their mouth and told her that it was wrong to be both genders. Now she was going to meet the Hunters of Artemis for the first time. Oddie had met them once before and said that they were self-righteous hypocrites who didn't listen to reason. A cult that did not see their form of reverse sexism. Ori was scared. She had no idea what they would think. She was a Hermaphrodite, both boy and girl. There was no telling what they would think. Mostly she was afraid of the goddess that lead them. Would she be hunted down like an animal all because of how she was born? It didn't seem right. And yet this was dealing with the gods. Nothing was ever fair when it came to dealing with them.

As her siblings got ready for the day, she stayed put dreading what the day would bring. Kili strode over and picked her up, deciding that it was time to go and to prevent her from hiding or running away it was better if she was within reach. She huffed as her brother carried her bridal style outside.

 **^Percy^**

Percy knew that his family was nervous, between the odds of Odessa most likely gutting a hunter or Ori afraid of being tortured by said hunters, it was very nerve-wracking. Percy watched carefully for any signs of danger while carrying Ori's bow, yes he was a terrible shot but said shot could be a worthy distraction. They sat at their table when Annabeth approached with Luke beside her. Luke smiled and asked. "Mind if we join you?" Thea, who was reading his lips, nodded and shifted over, even though there was plenty of room. Her eyes locked onto his face. "So Annabeth and Thalia have been telling me a lot about you. I think it somewhat surprises your young and flexible, fast and durable. It's almost as if you defy the fates themselves." Annabeth scowled at Thea who was staring at her friend but nodded in agreement with Luke. "Can you teach me the flips you do? It's almost like you're flying." She asked.

Percy smiled Thea, Ori, and Oddie were the most flexible and graceful out of the five they could do all sorts of acrobatic tricks that could be useful in combat. Ori turned in their direction from her position on Kili's lap and eagerly agreed. ~I can teach you.~ Hearing this made both look at her in shock. "Umm sorry but, I could have sworn you were a boy I didn't know that you were..." ~I'm both.~ Ori snapped, cutting off Luke before he dug himself a deeper grave. ~Some days I feel more feminine than others.~ All the Jackson siblings excluding Ori glared at the two outsiders as if daring them to say something about it. Luke nodded before realizing his mistake. "You look lovely Ori." Ori's face tinged a slight shade of pink before it paled and her shoulders tensed up. She cocked her head to the side she indicated towards the big house. Percy glance over then quickly signed to Thea who snarled at the word. ^Hunters^ Odessa readied her weapon and while Ori snatched her bow from him.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked while drawing her knife. Percy grabbed her hand and gently made her lower her weapon. ^Rivalrey, we don't get along very well with the hunters of Artemis. Nothing to worry about." Achilles stood up and stretched his arms before adjusting his armor. Then he smirked, Oddessa squealed and stood at his side, Thea leaped to his other hand and gave Percy a quick command. + Don't let them touch Ori. + Wrapping his arm around Ori's waist he smiled at the two newcomers. ^Sorry but it's time to play keep away.^ With that, the siblings split up. Percy and Ori were moving toward the lake and the others slowly advancing on their prey.

Sprinting at full speed Percy and Ori were about halfway to the water before the first arrow flew past them. Grasping her waist firmly, Percy lifted her and flung her forward before spinning around to deflect one of the hunter's arrows. Pheobe probably one of the oldest hunters next to Zoë was charging in her knife at the ready. Percy uncapped his pen, and his sword sprang out just in time to meet her slashing blade. ^Ah eager today are we?^ He asked cheerfully as the hunter leaped back and scowled. "Eager for your head boy." She sneered. Their blades clashed again, and Percy only shook his head.

 **=Odessa=**

It was so much fun playing with hunters. I had the Hermes cabin set up a couple of traps here and there for them to find and I must say I loved the show. Hunters were arrogant and in need of some discipline. I was only a child, but I was more than happy to remind them of manners. My brother was locked in combat with Zoë, Achillies was quick, and his movements were smooth and precise. On the battlefield, he was his namesake, not our Kili. I sat curled up on the porch with a smirk. I was untouchable. Thea and I sat like queens watching a tournament our one knight fighting against an army like it was nothing. Although that could be due to Thea enveloping half their feet into the earth as she occasionally stepped out into the fray, but that boy Luke, he had come with us and has not let Thea out on her own. Always there with his sword at the ready even with her giant hammer resting on her shoulder.

It was odd to see my sister being protected by a stranger, someone who wasn't family. I would have to keep an eye on him. It seemed that Thea didn't mind his company, perhaps she had a crush? She did like older guys. Achillies knocked Zoë back so that she landed only a few feet in front of me. I eyed her before turning my gaze to see Luke following my sister as she returned to my side. Her pigtails swaying back and forth in the soft breeze, her bare feet caked with mud but not a speck of dirt could be found elsewhere. Good, that was good. I heard a snarl and a thud. Glancing down, I now saw Zoë at the end of my brother's triton. The railing behind her and her knife on the ground. My brother wasn't aiming to kill, but the triton end was pointing directly at her side.

I waved him off and cheerfully smiled. =Zoë darling, it's been too long! I'm so glad you decided to come over. What do you think about our security system?= Slowly standing up, I never let her out of my sight. =Although Pheobe did get through. I do have to give credit where it's due. But you do remember, don't you? I have more than two siblings. I'll bet Percy and her are having a fun fight.= Our eyes were locked onto each other as I stood in front of her. My powers were freezing her in place and only then did Achillies allow his triton to lower. Ori flew up from the dirt path a smile on her face.

~Looks like you had fun.~ Achillies extended an arm welcomingly to her. It was something that amazed most even though our precious sibling was blind; they knew exactly where we were at all times and what we wanted. Grasping Achillies hand Ori was lead to my side, where I took her free hand. ~Ah! You must be Zoë Nightshade. It's nice to meet you. My names Orion, I like my predecessor am a child of Poseidon. I am blind and cannot see your face, but I know you feel hate at that name. I am both male and female biologically, so I suppose somehow my very existence disturbs you. I would have you know that I am not interested in whatever happened in the past because it is precisely that. History. Therefore please inform your mistress that I will not allow her to judge myself for the faults of another she knew long ago. That is all.~

Achillies then walked away with Ori while Thea released the hunters' feet from the ground. I, however, kept Zoë bound. =Darling I would also like to remind you. This here is my camp. My home, and in my house you do not get to strut around acting like you are a gift from the gods. All who stay here are a part of my family. My children! It doesn't matter to me be they male, female, or somewhere in between they are mine, and they are safe here. Safe from the likes of those who would beat them, shun them, safe from all the monsters in the world that would do them harm. So I will only say this once if you harm a single one of my children, even the older ones. I will make you suffer.= I unfroze her blood, and while I was a little dizzy for using my power for so long.

Thea glanced at me but not in a worried way. We would never give away each other's weaknesses like that. I saw Chiron galloping up towards us a concerned look on his face. Mr. D opened the door of the big house with a grimace. "Must you children make so much noise?" He reached out and yanked me by my arm up the steps. I willingly follow knowing that once inside, I would be able to have a peaceful sleep. "You are guests here try not to destroy anything or make to much racket. I would hate to inform your lady of how you, unfortunately, became shrubbery." He hissed at the gaggle of girls. Before the door closed, I gave my sister a serene look. 'Ah sweet sleep comes to me' were my last thoughts as the door shut and the god shoved me onto the couch muttering about my stupidity.

 **+Theadosia+**

A dog, that was what Luke reminded her of... a loyal dog that remained by her side. Perhaps it was because he wanted to return the favor for them saving him and his friends lives a couple of days ago. Or maybe even with what he saw, he still thought of them as young children who needed protection. Either way, it amused her greatly. Her Theodosia Echo Jackson the earth's hammer now had her own personal guard. She didn't spare the hunters a glance when they were done convening the message. Nor did she follow her sister into the big house. She would most likely need a nap, and Thea had blacksmith's to visit. Walking down the familiar path her new shadow had decided to join her, she could feel his eyes on her. He was studying her, but what for? Did he possibly think that she was the weak link out of all her siblings?

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced upward to see a small frown forming on his face. Oh, he was trying to speak to her! A blush of embarrassment and a look of pity was given to him. She was to use to the other campers signing or writing down things to tell her instead of speaking. Or even having a sibling to translate, but she was alone at the moment, and she would not allow anyone to think of her as inferior. Spinning around to walk backward along the trail, she tapped a finger to her ears and gave him a small shrug.

He didn't look startled or embarrassed for not noticing, only tilting his head as if trying to find a way to convey his words to her. She could smell the smoke from the forge and felt the pounding of the hammer on raw metal. So she left Luke to his thoughts and made her way inside, loving the heat that caressed her skin. Mark Thatcher, the new head of Hephteus cabin, smiled in welcome to her. She would not admit that she found his grease-covered face adorable. Climbing up onto her spot, she watched him come over and show off his latest creation.

While Ryan was still one of her favorite children of the forge, she knew that he had left his cabin in good hands. The fifteen-year-old was a creative genius, always making something out of nothing just for her. He presented her with a beautiful Bronze fox animation. She swooned as the creature moved up her arm to curl around her neck. Who wouldn't want a person to make something from their own two hands for them after all? Feeling the vibrations on the table, she noticed that Mark was talking to her in morse code.

.- ... .- - / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -.- - ..- / -. .- - . / .. - ..-.. (What will you name it?) ... . .-. / . -.- . ... / .-.. - - -.- / .-.. .. -.- . / - - .-. .- -.. -..- / - ... .- - / .. ... / ... . .-. / -. .- - . .-.-.- / - - .-. .- -.. .-.-.- (Her eyes look like topaz, that is her name. Topaz) I tap in response. He smiled at me again the crook in his smile almost matched the one on his nose. I noticed Luke watching us closely out of the corner of my eye. - ... .- - / -.- - ..- .-. / -... - -.- ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. .-.-.- (That your boyfriend?) Mark teased, and I swiftly swatted his head. He was rubbing the back of his head when Luke decided to make an introduction. The two talked for a bit as I stroked my new friend calmly. Then Luke sat on the floor by my feet. 'It was odd to see someone sitting at your feet. Like he is submitting in some way.' She thought. Luke was now scribbling in a notebook that Mark had probably given to him. Lifting up the book so that I could see his words I read.

 _Your name is Thea, You carry around a giant hammer that is twice your body weight. You have four siblings, and you are a child of Poseidon. You are only seven years old, and you and your siblings are extremely powerful. You are deaf._ Thea only raised an eyebrow in annoyance, if she had wanted to be told what she already knew she would spend her time in Athena cabin. _What I don't know is, why are you here? How come you already know so much about our world? Why you and your siblings act much older than you already are? You and your family seem to outshine others when it comes to well everything. I'd bet if you tried you could even overthrow the gods themselves._ Thea snorted and snatched the book from his grasp.

+ _It is a long story of how we became what we are today. We are incredible, yes, and we will continue to grow stronger, but what I wonder is why you would want the gods to be overpowered. It is simple, the less we pray to them, the less power they have. Their ability is based on the belief, which is why gods have always been jealous of mankind. They need man to survive not the other way around.+ _Luke looked at her with awe and quickly responded. _Is the power of belief so strong that it affects even a mortal?_ Thea shrugged. + _So long as they are remembered, even death will not overcome them. The bigger the belief, the more power one has over the world.+_ Her eyes hardened at her words, but she needed to emphasize the meaning to her words.

Immortals were vain and stupid. She was only seven, and she knew this, she knew of a few people who had managed to become immortal without a gods help. Even if by accident. They thought themselves either cursed or unstoppable. If she ever became immortal, she wondered what she would be like. Would she be petty and cruel? Unaware of the ever-changing world that surrounded her? She hoped not. And if she became immortal whose to say that her siblings would or wouldn't? The very thought of seeing them grow old and die without her scared her. She gently rubbed Topaz's head as the small automation snuggled into her hair.

Luke looked at her for a long moment before writing down one last thought. _If somehow all the gods had been dealt with and the world needed new ones to take their place. I think you and your siblings would make excellent rulers. I would follow you to the ends of time._ Thea didn't know how to respond to that. Yes her and the others had had the occasional say of what should be done for the camp. Like Oddie's idea for the new cabin for the unclaimed. But to rule an entire planet? It was unthinkable. Gazing into Luke's crystal blue eyes, she knew that he had been hurt by one of the gods, most likely his father. Maybe she should see that he gets some counseling to work out his issue's. For now, she would let it slide.


	8. Chapter 6

I want to thank my readers for following or adding this story to favorites. I honestly didn't think that it would get this far, but you all seem to like it and want more so I will continue with this story. I felt that it would be nice to get it out of my head, but I am struggling to put words to my thoughts. I will try to make the chapters long so that you are all entertained enough.

 **Chapter six**

 **-Achillies-**

All eyes were on the hunters that knight, some weary others interested. There was no real way to describe how the campers felt on them being here. One thing was evident, though. The hunters had won every camp vs. hunters game ever since the campground opened. It was time to change. Ori was helping sharpen the Apollo cabins arrows before the game started. Thea was helping the newer campers properly strap on their armor, Oddie was bouncing around excitedly while relaying campers positions. Everyone needed to follow their orders. The only people that were unpredictable in this case were sadly related to him.

Priority number 1. Thalia did not like taking orders but sure didn't have a problem giving them or stating her opinion. Dear sweet cousin might end up dead because of arrogance, Odessa did not like to be corrected. Which lead to problem 2. Odessa, when forced to improvise, could go overboard. Not a good idea at all. Who could ever forget Problem number 3? Percy, Sweet, Lovable Perseus. No doubt that he was the wild card. Always unpredictable, which is why he was never given a post. There was no telling if he would ever stay by it.

Achillies pointed at said brother and motioned him forward. He heard him groan in despair. Whenever they played capture the flag, one of the Jackson siblings always needed to give a speech for the team that they were on. Percy hated speeches he was never good at them, but it did offer some humor before the game started. Watching him grumble Achillies helped him up onto the boulder that he was standing on. Chuckling came from the crowd as they realized what was about to happen. ^It doesn't matter how many come at you. Fight bravely, and we will win. NOW LET'S GO FIGHT STUFF!^

Everyone cheered and laughed as Percy jumped down and looked up at Achillies. They were all waiting. He smirked and activated his Triton, taking out the conch shell that they used as the battle horn he took a deep breath. And blew it loud and clear for the whole forest to hear. The Greeks were coming, and the game was on. Everything was in place, and all cabins knew where to be. The Ares cabin followed Achillies into battle in the middle of all the chaos.

 **~Orion~**

All my archers were in place all their arrows notched. I knew they were coming, so I waited for my eyes to tell me which direction. April York head of Apollo cabin, my "Eyes" at the moment was exactly two feet away from me. She was instructed to nudge my foot in the angle of where I need to shoot at the precise degree. I felt in the slightest tap to the left 15 degrees. I took my shot without hesitation. Starting the reign of arrows that came from either side of the field.

Then I felt it. I was in shock, an arrow had grazed my cheek. Now I wasn't a very vain person, but when I was in a girl mode, I despised anything wounding my complexion. I summoned the water particles from thin air and turned them into icy spears of doom. With a flick of my wrist, I threw them to the earth. Lucky for them, I was not aiming to kill. ~April be a dear and hand me the nectar.~ I said sweetly. Well, not really, more like softly commanded.

Once I felt the bottle in my hands, I took a quick swig. Cracking my neck, I then lifted my hand, indicating that my "runners" should retrieve the arrows before the next wave came. I could still taste the warmth of peppermint tea on my tongue from the nectars healing. "So do we stay put or advance boss?" ~Wait here for another three minutes if we're good then we start to head east a hundred yards~ I grunted before adjusting my ponytail.

"If we finish this game quickly will you sing at the campfire tonight?" Asked Felix one of April's ten-year-old half-brothers. ~Depends on how fast everyone completes their task.~ Was my off-handed reply. Blind as a bat but can sing like an angel ha! ~hmm. Do you think Rex would teach me how to use a shotgun?~ I asked. Rex being this kid in Ares cabin who had this thing for guns. "Why? It's a waste of metal. Not like you can constantly reuse your ammo like a bow and arrow." April answered. I sighed and pouted. ~I guess you're right it would be pretty pointless. But I believe I would have made a cute snipper.~

 **=Odessa=**

Without a doubt, Thalia was the worst annoyance ever. She should have placed her with Perseus just so she wouldn't have to deal with such insubordination. Not to mention, she did not have complete control of her power. The girl struck her with lightning because she was not listening to her stupid plan. The look on her face when Odessa had redirected it though was priceless. =You may be the daughter of the sky god, but that means nothing. I am the daughter of the storm bringer, your power will not work against me. Now stop throwing a tantrum I have wasted enough time with you.=

Everyone in Demeter cabin and Aphrodite's cabin glared at the new girl. =Your attitude is unwelcome. You need to learn that a good leader can give and take orders. There are only four people of whom I take my orders from, and you are not one of them.= I heard the traps that I had Demeter Cabin set up go off. Derek Head of Aphrodite's cabin checked his compact mirror before handing it to me. This was no ordinary mirror. I knew for a fact that Theadosia had asked Mark Thatcher about making a security system throughout the camp.

There were mirrors strategically placed all throughout the woods that lead back to the compact mirrors that each Cabin head owned. I noticed two hunters trapped in a net of vines. Grinning wickedly I knew that the rest would be careful of where they stepped. =Derek! Take your cabin left and Silvia, you guys, will go right. Make sure to surround them. I don't want a single one running off to give away our position! The lightning rod and I will head straight. Good luck.= Handing back his mirror and glaring one last time at Thalia, it was finally time to move.

 **^Percy^**

Athena's cabin was always full of brilliant people, don't get me wrong. Unfortunately, it also had egotistical people as well. Rita and I have never gotten along I have been here longer than she has and she still thinks she can boss me around. Luckily I had a new friend to help me out. ^Hey Annabeth. Why don't you come with me while your siblings spread out around the perimeter?^ She looked excited to leave her bickering siblings behind not that anyone could blame her for that.

"Where are we heading?" She asked quietly as we slunk off. ^To the river. It's the border between both teams, besides I thought you might like to check on your friends.^ She smiled brightly at me but then frowned. "But aren't we supposed to-" I covered her mouth and leaned in close to her ear. ^I'm just gonna make sure you're in a safe spot. Really I'm nothing more than a distraction when it comes to this game. I promise it will be fun to watch.^ She still frowned from behind my hand, but the look of curiosity was enough for me to drop my hand.

^Think of it this way, I'm about to give you the best spot in the house. You'll be able to see everything from all angles for the next battle, and you'll know the territory.^ I helped guide her up a steep cliff and lead her towards a tree. ^Second branch up, you can't miss it. Oh and here to help you see up close.^ I handed her Poseidon's cabins compact mirror before helping her up. I heard her gasp as I climbed up after her. She was looking back and forth from the mirror to the woods below in awe. I leaned against the tree's trunk and waited for a signal. If my siblings needed help, they knew what to do.

^Just imagen it Annabeth. When you're older, you will create brilliant strategies to command troops.^ I felt the soft breeze flow past us as I watched her. "What about you?" I blinked startled for a moment. ^Annabeth, I ... I will be there to make sure your plan goes as smooth as possible.^ Giving her a quick smile, I didn't have the heart to tell her I might die. Most demigods born to the big three barely made it to adulthood, let alone old age.

 **+Theadosia+**

Beaming brightly, she walked through the woods without a trace of fear or caution. Most would believe it to be reckless if not for the fact that any who got in her way was immediately disposed of. She had both the Hermes cabin and the Hephaestus cabin to thank for that she supposed. Her hammer rested on her shoulders as she glanced back eyeing the line of prisoners that they had collected and were heading to the "jail." The girls sneered and resisted, but it was pointless. She had the daughters of Hermes pat them down to check for hidden weapons or lock picks. They were now being carried by Mark and Luke as they walked.

"You'll never win. You pathetic males think you're strong, but we'll show you. Just like we always do. You'll see who's the stronger sex." I was unaware of what she said until Max decided that I should know about their jeering. I growled and slammed my foot onto the earth, causing the perpetrator to sink knee-deep into the soil. Spinning around on her heels, she marched over and bared her sharp pearly white teeth at them. Primary body language would have to do seeing as she wasn't sure if any of them knew sign language. Then she swung her hammer high up into the air before spinning it around and tapping it into a large nearby boulder. It crumbled to dust. Then she held up two fingers.

Max obviously told them that she had only used two percent of her strength to do so. Thea never really liked showing off that strength it was unnatural even in demigod standards. Frowning at their shocked face, she turned away, ready to continue their walk. With a small flick of her wrist, the girl that she had previously held captive to the earth rose.

 **Luke**

'Amazing, she was amazing! That strength could match a giant if what she did really was two percent. One thing was certain, you would never want to get on any of the Jackson siblings bad side. It seemed rather disappointing to see them submit to the gods though, just like every other demigod was forced to. People they didn't know but made them what they are, never helping but expecting us to do all their dirty work. We were slaves bound to them, but they were tyrants who couldn't care less if we live or die. Soon history would have to repeat itself, demigods would overthrow the gods and do much better than they ever could. Especially if they had one or two of the Jacksons on their side to help them. It was obvious that the girl Odessa couldn't she had too much of a bond with the camp director. Maybe Orion and Theadosia together? One thing was for certain he would need Theadosia to win whatever war came. He didn't know how good of a fighter Percy was, but if he was there, it might convince Annabeth.' Luke thought to himself as he watched the young girl move through the woods.

There was something unearthly about her because as she moved, it seemed that branched and roots curled out of her way. No rocks could be found up ahead if she tripped. She was what a goddess should look like he decided. The goddess of strength and eternal youth is what she would be. Brown hair tumbling down in waves and large sea-green eyes that would drown you. A large hammer in her grip at the ready if you were deemed unworthy you would be crushed. Luke could definitely imagine when she would be older, she would have the world in her hand from beauty alone. And she would sit on a throne made of precious metal, probably a gift from one of her Hephaestus cabin friends.

The odd thing was he was slightly jealous that he couldn't give her anything. He was not a builder, he was a thief, what could he have to offer a girl like her when she grew up? But what did he care he would most likely die before any of that could happen. Catching an object glittering in the sunlight out of the corner of his eyes, he watched as Thea's new companion the bronze fox that Mark had made her came into view. It climbed up its new mistresses leg and settled quickly on her shoulder. Thea let out a soft hum and waved over at the group guarding the cage where prisoners were placed. I knew two of them were my new siblings, and both older than me, but I couldn't remember their names.

After placing the new additions in and a lot of revising in the plan Thea had made it so I would stay here with Max and Mark to keep an eye on the prisoners. I watched as she took a new group with her to relieve another group west of here. "So little bro, how do you like camp so far?" Max asked me calmly. "It's different than what I'm used to." He smiled knowingly. "It takes a while to adjust but first things first you are going to have to learn how to communicate with the Jacksons, you can't just expect pen and paper to be nearby twenty-four-seven yeah know." Mark nodded in agreement with Max.

"Jackson's are our leaders despite their age. They have been raised at camp and are all masters in combat. They don't lord it over people unless they need to be shown how to respect others. Odessa is basically the Queen here, you do not want to see her in battle, so everyone makes sure that she doesn't have to lift a finger. She might lose herself to madness." Luke nodded in understanding. It wasn't because she was weak or lazy; she just had too much power and could get swept away in it. "Percy is laid back and fun to be around, he can heal himself quickly in battle by using his own sweat or water molecules in the air. He's what the girls call the 'Prince' Do to his loyalty and kind nature. Trust us, you don't want to see him mad. The fastest way to do that is to hurt someone he cares for." Both of them shuddered at the thought.

"Achillies takes after his name way too much. It's hard to land a blow on him. For a time it was rumored that he was bathed in the River Styx. It wasn't until Odessa sliced his arm in a knife fight that we realized it wasn't true. But the dude is great with any strategy he is the uncrowned king of camp half-blood." There was a solum expression as they moved on. "Thea is the princess, and she is considered to be one of the strongest beings on earth, so don't mess with her."

"Orion or Ori is also considered a noble mostly because it's a safe nongender title that can be given to them either way. They are the most precious thing that camp half-blood holds dear. If anyone spills a drop of their blood, it's basically a symbol of war. And if Ori is fighting without a bow, well you better hope you're not within hearing distance." Max groaned, rubbing his ears. "I had ringing in my ears for a week." Mark patted his shoulder in sympathy. "As for what these guys said earlier," Jerking his thumb to the caged hunters. "Don't mind it. Every male in this camp completely submits to the Jackson girls because they are stronger, faster, and scarier than any monster out there. We know who's stronger, but that doesn't stop us from wanting to keep them safe."

"Any way you need to learn sign language. we'll start with the basic Alphabet and move on from there." Both boys helped him learn how to shape his hands and taught him how to relax his hands so that he didn't end up with early arthritis. Overall it was kinda fun and a little hard at the same time. He couldn't wait to teach Annabeth what he had learned, she always wanted to know more.


	9. Chapter 7

To one of my most responsive viewers merendinoemiliano: Love your reviews and the battle has just started ;)

 **Chapter Seven**

 **~Orion~**

Hunters were skilled. I will admit that anyone with decades of practice would be competent. What am I displeased with you asked? One of them broke my bow. You don't break an archers bow, and you certainly don't break any Jackson's weapon. Anger coursed through my veins. I heard the sound of retreating, good the Apollo kids won't be in my way. Before any hunters could go after them, I let out a loud screech. It was like echolocation enhancing my ability to spot them with water molecules. They were shocked. My nickname was the Siren of War, and I'd be damned if anyone escaped my wrath. Lifting my head, I sang upward towards the heavens. A pity that they didn't run when they had a chance.

 _~I must control my rage, or lose the ability to plan,_ _I must direct the fight from here, not charging in the van._ _As you will likewise do, no doubt, for all that you are cruel a_ _nd revel in shed blood and pain, I think you are no fool. But in the name of all the gods, you're all that I despise. W_ _ho planned to take by treachery my kingdom as your prize._ _My throne, my child, my people. All, you plotted to despoil-_ _By tricks that only miracles enabled us to foil.~_ Clouds rolled overhead, but the girls couldn't move even if they wanted to the more the heard of my song, the more they were trapped.

I Orion Jackson lead men and women to their doom. I started to dance and twirl my away around my prey, letting my voice manifest and become louder as I sang to them about the battlefield. _~I must control my fury or let slip all that I've sought-_ _But vengeance would not be enough for all the grief you've wrought._ _Gods grant this day you fall beneath the steel of me and mine-_ _And drink full deeply of defeat, that cold and bitter wine.~_ And cue Percy, right on time, my brother crashes down onto the earth slamming his feet into the backs of two hunters. I could practically hear his smirk as he offered me one of their knives. ^ It's not your regular weapon, but will you make due for now?^

~I had everything under control, you know,~ I casually snatched the knife from his hand. Feeling him give a quick tug on my hair, I swatted him away. ^Eh I was getting bored besides my sweet sibling was singing, so how could I not go to them. Oh, and it's almost time for you know what.^ His excitement rolled off him in waves. I laughed. ~That's good.~ ^Well, I better get going pretty sure I'll be needed elsewhere.^ Once he left, I turned my attention back to my captured prey. ~Oh, look! It's so sharp! I wonder how good I'll be using it. Wouldn't want to cut anything important off like an ear or nose. But I'm sure you'll forgive me if I do, after all, I am blind.~

 **^Percy^**

Leaving Ori to play, he leaped through the woods dodging branches, and hidden traps. He had to give credit. He had almost missed a wire that was strung at waist height until it glinted in the sun. Stopping just in time, he scanned the horizon. Two, no three in the trees waiting. He huffed insulted. Did they honestly want him to spring the trap? He wasn't stupid.

Fortunately, there was a river nearby so he could deal with this quickly. By summoning some of the water, he created a giant water snake that attacked its victims unrelenting in its onslaught. With that, he moved on quickly, heading back to the cliff where he had left Annabeth. Upon his arrival, he noticed that she was looking at him with awe the mirror in her hands still. ^What did I miss?^ He asked. With that, she turned back to the mirror once more unimpressed with him.

"Do you wait for your sibling's signals every game?" She asked. ^No, that would be boring. Sometimes I'm in the fight. Or I'll be handling monsters that get to close to the campers.^ He responded and then pointed out a clearing that had a couple of hillsides in it. ^Whatever you do, don't go there that where a nest full of giant ants are. They'll tenderize you with their acid spit first then eat you. They are called Myrmekes. They like shiny things, and it would be suicidal for anyone to face them alone. A whole colony lays under those hills.^ He shuddered at a memory involving those insects.

He and Achillies had been fighting a couple of those ants because they were attracted to their shiny armor. Since then, they rarely polished their armor before a game. Annabeth nodded in understanding. Percy continued to point out places among the terrain that were dangerous or safe places to hide. In later years he supposed he would regret giving such information to her as it would be used against him continuously. Still, if asked, he would laugh and say. ^' I love when Annabeth gives me a challenge. Nothing is ever dull when we fight, against or with each other.'^

 **=Odessa=**

Say what you want about Aphrodite's cabin, but they were the only ones who could kick your ass and still look runway-ready while doing it. I loved Derek's powder bombs, as well. He made it impossible for any Hunter to hide what with the vast amounts of Red, Purple, and Gold powder covering them. And Silvia's seed traps were brilliant. Thorn bushes that acted like barb wire, nets made out of vines. Her snares were to die for, Demeter cabin was lucky to have a master trapper like her.

Thalia has a lot of aggression and anger issues to work on. Anyone could tell by watching her fight. Thalia was older, yes, but it did not mean that she should be respected. While at first, I thought that maybe I would get along with her, there was no way that I would let myself follow orders from someone like her. Always thinking that she was right. That she needed to take the burden alone. Everyone has their own power and strength, you can't only rely on yourself. You need others; otherwise, you'll fall, and won't get up again.

 **-Achillies-**

This is boring too easy. Really he needed a challenge. Rex handed over his shotgun, which made him raise an eyebrow. A slow smirk crawled onto his face, well he had never used a gun before... this should be fun. Taking out the bullets and handing them back to Rex. Pulling out his canteen, he formed ice bullets out of the water from it. Rex howled with laughter. "Right, right, can't maim them too badly, right general!" Scoffing he took aim, He wasn't the worst mark, but he wasn't like Orion. Taking the shot, his bullet broke an oncoming arrow. Rex leaned against a large oak, observing his hands on his paint gun, a far more tamer weapon for this kind of game. That is to say, if the paint didn't also have an extra zing to it. Well-made itching powder worked wonders.

Growling, he tossed the gun down his blood boiling. He needed that rush of adrenaline. That something that set fire to his veins. Rex snickered before ruffling Achillies' hair. "You crave it, don't ya," He whispered. "The taste of blood. The ultimate victory." Rex stretched his arms outward. "Well, general? Shall we go find the flag then and end this farce?" Achillies blinked slowly. Rex sometimes amazed him with how cool he was! Rex took the lead, sprinting out quickly, following behind easily. The fourteen-year-old steps were smooth and sure while his own were light and soft. He was about to have more fun!

 **+Theadosia+**

By now, her troops had taken three-fourths of the hunters out of the game. Her lovely fox friend was scanning the terrain for danger. She was slightly concerned because so far, Zoë had yet to make an appearance. Topaz scurried back to her, jumping into Thea's waiting arms. Stopping for a moment, she let her gaze fall on her newest additions to the jail. They just glared at her, but after realizing that none of their taunts could reach her, what else were they to do. A lazy smile landed on her lips as she stared. Weak, that or they had gotten lazy due to their semi-immortality. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she petted Topaz. What a pity.

Closing her eyes, she focused on her body. Slowly she turned every molecule into water. Arrows from behind went straight threw her. Unphased, she advanced towards her enemy. Topaz hand lunged from her arms fangs bared and eyes glowing. There she was, my what a good lieutenant coming for her troops. Zoë advancing at top speed knives in both hands and a determined gaze. Poor thing had she forgotten? Water wasn't only used to attack, but defend as well. It was hilarious, so watch her slip in the mud. The look of shock on her face was priceless. With a flick of her Aquatic wrist, she hardened the earth making the hunter trapped.

Becoming solid once more she loomed over victim giant hammer at the ready, when suddenly she felt a hand on her waist. Leaning her head back she saw Luke. A blush on his face as he stubbled with his other hand signing the letters O-V-E-R. So the game was done. What a shame. She was hoping to use more of her power, but that would have to wait. Dropping her hammer to the ground and releasing the captives with a bored stare. She grabbed Luke's arm and tugged him away. There was no point staying there any longer.


End file.
